


Open Fact

by torinokomachi



Series: Welcome to Cracky Universe [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Honestly its crack at the core, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: It's an open fact that Todoroki Shouto is Endeavor's son. It's also an open fact that Todoroki Shouto is the cousin of piano prodigy Licht Jekylland Todoroki.Todoroki Shouto is much more open about the latter.(A not so serious crossover one-shot)





	Open Fact

It all starts when he's eight.

For the first time, the damn old man didn't train him for a week due to receiving a call from his uncle that they're visiting.

He never knew about having an uncle, and he never knew about having a cousin either, until today.

Fuyumi explained to him when he asked about uncle.

Uncle was a Japanese man but lived in France after some arrangements with his grandparents.

Uncle was arranged a quirk marriage with an Austrian woman but unlike the case with his mother, it was a perfectly happy and arranged one.

Uncle moved to France to pursue a music career and is known as a star violinist, with his wife a famous pianist.

And thus, they bond with their commonality with music instead of being married to have a child with a powerful quirk.

His grandparents on the old man's side were about to call off the engagement knowing that but Uncle retorts, saying that they were so famous internationally that the backlash of the engagement being called off would have the media in hysterics and put a bad name to the Todoroki, so they relented.

When Licht was born however, his grandparents (Again, on the old man's side) ended up falling in love with said grand child and babied him whenever the family visited, ending all that tension.

So he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Licht had been who he could've been if his mother was involved in a much normal, happy marriage.

His cousin is 4 years older than him, and hence, the same age as Natsuo nii-san.

He is also told that Licht started a steady but growing piano career overseas, all on his own volition. He felt quiet envious really, that Licht had so much freedom.

Then he proceeded to get weirded out when he finally met Licht Jekylland Todoroki in person.

Licht had black hair with one white strand but that's because he was once so stressed that he had a sudden Marie Antoinette syndrome during his first ever performance and that one white hair is the proof of the incident.

He doesn't tell him what quirk he had just exactly but Licht was open about his passion for music... and animals. Yep. **Animals**.

Because when prompted by his uncle and aunt to hang out with Shouto, the first thing Licht asked was, "Do you know where the zoo is?"

Yep.

And angels.

He somehow thinks that Shouto is an angel beaten to the point his wings broke by demons and called his old man a demon.

Then he went on crazy angel jargon.

But what set the deal for him to accept Licht as his cousin was this.

"One day, I'll be strong enough to take you away from the demon. Why?" He paused.

"Because I'm an angel."

It was a touching sentence, if it weren't for the fact that Licht was posing weirdly as he said that.

That alone though, was enough for him to accept with open arms that Licht is his family.

And he will be open about it.

* * *

 

"Hey, aren't you En-"

"I'm sorry, who? The only famous relative I know of is my cousin, who is the famous international child pianist prodigy, Licht Jekylland Todoroki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THAT LICHT JEKYLLAND TODOROKI IS YOUR COUSIN!?"

Huh, he might like being considered the cousin of the internationally famous pianist than the son of Number 2 hero, the look on they're faces are _priceless_.

* * *

 

Bonus:

Midoriya Izuku had no clue to what is happening when this one man started kicking Shigaraki, who had restrained him by the neck at the mall.

Then he just keeps kicking, catching the attention of onlookers.

Shigaraki, unfortunately, escaped, but he had this weirdly triumphant look at this victory-

DID HE JUST SUMMON A PIANO OUT OF NOWHERE???

Whatever it is, it got the people so entranced and start crying. And he couldn't help but feel _touched_ at the music he played as well.

He belatedly realize that everyone of his classmates that joined the shopping trip end up watching and Todoroki, _Todoroki_ moved to where the violent pianist was.

He originally planned to see his mother but that changed when, in his words "My cousin is visiting and he was planning to head over to Kiyashi Ward as well. I can see her another time."

Then Todoroki spoke:

 

"Hello cousin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN!?"

Forgive him if he has a hard time believing the fact that Todoroki is related to this violent man... who turns out to be an internationally acclaimed pianist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I have returned with crack.  
> I found a Servamp X BNHA crossover fic and did read Servamp before then I got thinking "Wait, wasn't there a Todoroki in Servamp?"  
> And here it is. A crack fic featuring Licht as Shouto's cousin.  
> See you next time!  
> 


End file.
